who's that girl
by someone-no-one-knows
Summary: songfic. oneshot. Just a story. plz read.


Who's that girl?

It had happened. To late now. He had found someone else. Starfire was now 20 and robin 21. But it doesn't work like that. Life is not a fairly tale. She remembered the good times….

_There were places we would go at midnight  
there were secrets that nobody else would know._

She was called Sarah. A beautiful brunette no man would say no to. She was a super hero to. She had the power of water, fire and wind. Where was she from? No body knows. She was beautiful. She had everything. She was rich. She was pretty. The worst thing? She wasn't even horrible. She was the nicest person you would ever meet. She was good at everything. Everyone loved her. Everyone knew her name….

_There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

She never thought this would happen. Sarah had everything…… Everything Starfire wanted.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Robin came in her room. She didn't look up. Never would she forgive him. She sat on her bed knees hunched up to her chest. Tears running down her face.

"Why don't you come down stairs and join the party?" He said.

"I feel sick." She said bluntly. This was true she did feel sick.

"Oh….well if you feel better, come down ok." She didn't even move, she just sat there. He turned back about to say something else, when.

"Robin!?" Her voice was beautiful and light. "You are coming down?" He sighed.

"Yer coming" He shouted shutting starfire's door behind him.

She waited a while and stood up. She crept down the hall to the main room. They were all laughing inside. Happy. Raven was talking to Sarah seriously. Sarah was into the same books and stuff as raven not as much, but more than Starfire ever was…. Lots of other people were there to. Speedy. Bee. Lots of other random people. They all had forgotten her. Sarah in the middle. Starfire remembered when that was her…..

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

She ran back to her bedroom. Shutting the door. The rain had got heavier, the sea crashed against the 'T'. She ran at her window. Smashing it. They would come up soon. All saying what was that? Flying through the air, she landed on a rock out at sea. Blood poured from her arms and legs.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

As she sat there she thought all about everything. Then she saw it. A massive tidal wave. _NO…_She stood up. Slade knew they would be in titan's tower. He would kill them all. But if she tried to stop it she would pass out from using up her energy and would drop into the sea. She would drown. Then she thought. _But…I have nothing to live for anymore._ She flew towards it.

It was coming closer. She could hear them in the distance shouting at her to get down.

"_STARFIRE! What are you doing!" _It was robin. A tear ran down her check.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
who made you feel_

As it came closer she thought about all the things she had done for them and how she made them laugh and feel different emotions.

_  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
for what we did  
for who we were_

Then she thought about all the good times she was getting her energy ready. Then she thought. _I don't care anymore. I'm not her. _

_I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

Bang the wave hit her but she pushed it back.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?_

She pushed it and with a last amount of strength it died away. Starfire floated in the air smiling she did it she saved them.

Tower.

"Raven she drained of her power. Get her to safety." Robin said.

Raven was about to rescue Starfire when Sarah laughed. She used air to hit Raven out the window, knocking her out.

"NO!" Beast boy cried jumping after her.

"What are you doing" Robin shouted.

"Robin, I'm sorry but I got a better deal with slade." She smiled. "Kill her and I get a free pass into his heart. Like I wanted all along. He's my Father. I'll do anything for him." Robin ran at her. She held him to the wall with her powers.

"Ready to watch lover boy" She made him watch as Starfire plummeted into the sea.

_No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life……_


End file.
